tibiafandomcom_sv-20200214-history
Användardiskussion:La Kida
Hejsan, undrar vad det krävs för att bli administratör. JSYLVAN ---- Hi La Kida. Thanks for all your edits. Are you interested in becoming an admin here? Please leave me a message on talk page. Sorry that I can't write to you in Swedish! Angela (talk) 7 november 2008 kl. 02.17 (UTC) ---- Jaha, ojdå, men tack så mkt iaf (: har inte märkt sj. Kul att du skrev, känner sug efter att jobba lite igen ^^. Nofeer 24 november 2008 kl. 19.08 (UTC) ---- Jaha , så du bara matar in info på eng? asså kopierar hela sidan typ? och översätter inte föräns senare? Nofeer 24 november 2008 kl. 19.14 (UTC) ---- Jaha aa okej, nää det är de jag e så himla dålig på verkligen, fattar inte rikgt hur allt händer ihop, klarar därför inte av att göra egna scripts typ :/ asså du snackar typ om templates nu väll? Men gillar att redigera, och har inget emot att sitta med typ "slav arbete" ^^ Nofeer 24 november 2008 kl. 19.20 (UTC) ---- Jaha .. :/ nu förstår jag, ajdå.. aja men ska tänka på de nudå när jag gör fler saker.. bra att du såg de iaf ^^ Nofeer 25 november 2008 kl. 20.50 (UTC) Haha xD aa... jag fixar med rustningarna nu... såg att det saknades ganksa många där. Aja, ska se tv sen men ska se om jag inte hinner klart de imon lr onsda.. btw, har du ngn bra översättning på ordet "negotable" det står helt olika om man kollar på hjälmar. :/ Nofeer 24 november 2008 kl. 19.28 (UTC) ---- Hahah okej.. jooo jag märkte de.. ;) men ovetande var ett bra ord, för kolla man lexikon för man lixom inga ord som passar rikgt bra tycker jag.. :P Nofeer 24 november 2008 kl. 19.36 (UTC) ---- Duu? Tror du att du kan fixa den spoiler varnings skylten? Du vet säkert vilken jag menar? Sen hade det varit ganksa bra att ha dem skyltarna som säger till admins att ta bort vissa sidor eller att det bara har synts på test servers... Jag vet att en av dem aktiva användarna på tibia.wikia.com har dem i sin profil, tror det är Temahk men e inte säker.. aja du gör som du vill men nu vet du iaf vad jag vill xD PS kom på en sak till, du skulle inte kunna ändra så där det står "pris" på armors, hjälmar mm till "värde" ? borde inte de passa bättre? :S Nofeer 25 november 2008 kl. 13.28 (UTC) ---- Men jaha .. :O är det de som betyder att man "kategoriserar" sina artiklar? men hur vet man vad man ska sätta inom { } dem då? och vad händer nu när jag inte gjort detta? :S Nofeer 25 november 2008 kl. 20.37 (UTC) ---- Jaha okej, aa jag sitter och använder "random" page just nu, ändrar där jag ser nått... får fortsätta med Rustningarna imon.. :P vad jobbar du med då egenligen? och gör du bara ändringar på ditt jobb? ;) Nofeer 25 november 2008 kl. 21.00 (UTC) ---- Du kanske skulle ta en titt på Tibia, ingen info där som nån e itresserad av men jag orkar bara inte skapa sidan själv heller haha xD så du kan väll antingen skapa den eller bara ta väck den. Nofeer 27 november 2008 kl. 21.39 (UTC) ---- Ere lungt att bara sudda ut info från Redigera om man har fixat nått lr? Aja hinner inte nu iaf, ska dra ut ett tag men fixade alla som saknade " och 3 andra armors med, sen lyckades jag få ordning på hotm. Nofeer 28 november 2008 kl. 20.49 (UTC) ---- Jaha , aa okej, bra att du sa de (: 30 november 2008 kl. 23.15 (UTC) hej... vad e det :P? ~Rippo~ sure.. kan bli det :) Tja igen! undrar bara, vad krävs av mig att bli administrator?? jag håller på att fixa alla quests just nu och lite mer, men om du skulle behöva en till administrator kan du väl höra av dig?? Och jag kan självklart bli bueracat. ~Rippo~